Things from the Past
by Moeniagirl
Summary: Johnny saves people through a vision and may get the much needed help he needs to stop Greg Stillson's campaign for senator...from an old lover of Stillson's. But Stillson may still have feelings for her, for Annaliese...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dead Zone nor am looking to do so anytime soon. All I own are the Darvins, Jordan, Patrick, and every other character that has yet to be seen on the Dead Zone, if ever. Everyone else is owned by the creative people who furnish their money and effort into the creation of memorable cast of characters. So don't sue. Believe me, you won't get anything of value, unless you can bottle my voice for your own devious use. Anyways, there it is. 

Analiese walked down the middle of the tour bus, completely unaware of what was going to happen next. Mark secretly shadowed Analiese, as much as you could in a small expanse of room. As he was about to wrap his hands around her waist, the bus lost direction and began training all over the road. 

Jordan, the bus driver, tried to keep control of the bus as it started to veer to the edge of the road, trying to smoothly (as much as you could with a flat tire) into the edge of the road. Thankfully they had just come into a small town by the name of Cleaves Mills, ME but what worried him now was the bus wasn't responding to his actions. It just kept careening, even though he had stepped on the break and he feared that they were going to hit something else on the side of the road than just grass. And his instincts were right, because just ahead was a telephone pole.

"Everyone, hold on!" he heard himself say, as though he were living this in slow motion. Analiese and Mark (who'd fallen on top of her as she had tried to desperately grab on to anything) lay on the floor, her face smushed against the rough carpet. All the other people on the bus, Patrick the drummer, Catlynn the bassist and, Shane their tour manager as well as certain people, such as her best friend were thrown from their respective places. 

Patrick had been sitting in the kitchenette area across from Jessica when the both had been shaken out of their seats and lay across, sprawled on their chests as they tried to push themselves off the ground. Shane, their tour manager, had been busy talking on cell phone while he sat behind the driver's seat. He had been thrown on his side as the bus had veered to the right. He was thankfully okay as he dragged himself across the floor towards Catlynn, who'd been just about to sit down next to Jessica. She'd been the one to suffer the most, as she had been taken completely by surprise and had been literally thrown like a rag doll across the bus. Mark shoved himself up as he heard Jessica scream once again, he turned around and saw Shane trying to revive Catlynn but with no use. She was bleeding, a huge gash gracing her forehead as the bus still careened out of control. He looked up and saw Jordan desperately trying to vie the bus from its current path, straight towards a telephone. He could see it getting closer and closer, the wide view windshield granting him full access. And just as he thought that they were going to crash, he thought he heard sirens in the background. He prayed to god that they didn't hit the telephone pole. He didn't want to suffer another accident. Not another accident.....


	2. Music Vision

A Few Hours Before.....

Johnny had gotten up, descending the stairs to the kitchen as he tried to shake off the sleep that still haunted his thoughts. He entered the kitchen, started the coffee maker and, before long, he could hear it brewing. 

He turned towards the living room, his mind racing with the things he had to do. Wait, he had nothing to do. His life pretty much revolved around himself and what he was going to do in the house, which was nothing. But then something else crept in and he remembered, he was having lunch with Dana today. She had made it specifically clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer and he'd hesitatingly given in. It was about time to move on with his life and what better way than with a woman like Dana, who didn't take herself too seriously.

Clicking the television on, he channel surfed through all the channels. As he was surfing, he passed MTV. Now why did he get MTV when he wasn't particularly interested in teenage music. But, oh well, it was part of the package and he rarely saw. Just as they were showcasing the newest bands to look out for in the music industry, his phone rang. It was Bruce, his best friend and ex-physical therapist.

"Bruce," he stated, more with happiness as hearing his best friend and not expectancy. 

"Hey Johnny. I was just calling, seeing what you're doing for lunch?"

"Well, let me see...I'm having lunch with Dana," he stated nonchalantly, looking up at the ceiling as he did so, and resting on his cane.

"Hmm, sounds interesting man."

"Well, yeah it should be," he chuckled, hearing Bruce's suggestive comment.

"So, where are you going?" he interrogated. Things with Bruce were either said or left unsaid, simple as that, and he also knew that Johnny could be very cryptic at times. So he patiently waited for Johnny to answer.

"Well...."mulled Johnny. His train of thoughts were interrupted by the booming sound of the television. Apparently there was late breaking news concerning some band or another and he told Bruce he had to turn the volume down.

As he looked for the remote control, he found he couldn't find it. Funny, he just had it. Oh well, he decided and put Bruce on hold as he headed for the television dial. As he reached the television, a strong vision hit him. 

Johnny's vision was a scramble of things, or so he thought until he realized he was looking at the slow unraveling of an accident. He saw a bus coming straight at him just before he was transported inside. He stood around as he saw people chaotically being thrown around. The bus driver was fighting for control and losing as well as the rest of the people were mercilessly holding on to anything. He saw a young woman thrown to the ground by a young man behind her, another young woman and man shaken out of booth seats, an older man crashing against the side of the bus, his cell phone flung to ground, and a young woman shot upward as her food spilled on the floor. Then the bus rammed into the telephone pole, the windshield reduced to shatters and the full force shoved the people forward. 

It seemed that everyone was surviving the accident unscathed until he noticed that the young woman with the food was bleeding profusely and the bus driver was rammed against the steering wheel.

And while Johnny was busy having his vision, a band called "Darving" was being showcased, their touring schedule scrolling down the screen.

He forcefully was drawn back to his living room, the vision leaving a horrified feeling in its trail. He looked up at the screen and whatever had made him have the vision was gone. Apparently, it had been part of the updated on showcased bands. He had to find out what band it was. He just had to. He wished he'd paid more attention to the name on the side of the bus. He would just have to rely on the fact that the bus had been coming in west on the only large interstate that led them into Cleaves Mills. He just hoped he was right.

Johnny rushed to the phone. Bruce could hear in Johnny's voice a sense of urgency. 

"What is it man?"

"Bruce, there's going to be an accident. Interstate 81.

"When?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we have enough time."

"Are you sure."

"Yes.." he insisted. "I've gotta call Walt. There's going to be people hurt. And badly,"he added. 

With that, Bruce heard the click of the phone and knew that Johnny was serious.


	3. Finding the visitors

Johnny dialed the Bannerman's, only to realize he was calling them at 8 a.m. on a supposed day off. It was Saturday after all and Walt did deserve some time off. But the urgency of the vision is what sent Johnny to ignore this unspoken rule and before he knew it, a very groggy sounding Sarah answered the phone.

"Hello?" she groggily said.

Johnny could hear Walt in the background. It killed him to know that if it weren't for the accident that he had suffered, causing the dead zone phenomena, that he'd be the one next to Sarah in bed and not him. But things happened for a reason and he guessed this was one of them. To help people.

"Who is it?" queried Walt, a faint echo as the sheets were ruffled. Further making it obvious to Johnny that he had woken them up.

"It's Johnny," whispered Sarah, as she held her hand over the receiver. As though it would make things less uncomfortable in the bedroom. She and Walt had been having a couple of problems lately and somehow, having her ex-lover's voice enter their bedroom, even if by phone, was a little too disconcerting.

"What does he want?" asked Walt, once again waiting for Sarah's answer. 

"He wants to talk to you," she simply stated, already knowing that Johnny only called for that one reason. She handed Walt the receiver and slinked out of bed, grabbing her robe as she headed for the bathroom. She was already more than awake and she wanted to get a shower. Maybe she'd make breakfast. She could hear J.J. downstairs, in the living room, watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was amazing that kids had such stamina.

As he saw Sarah leaving the bedroom, without even a good morning kiss, Walt leaned in to the receiver to hear what Johnny had to say. It did bother him that Johnny called at unfortunate times sometimes but they had been worth it. Almost every time, anyways.

"Walt...." said Johnny, obviously anxious. "There's going to be an accident. Interstate 81."

Johnny had a way of putting things in their most simplest forms, especially when it dealt with an impending vision of doom. Walt was getting used to them.

"Okay Johnny...slow down," he gestured, more for his own benefit than for Johnny. He needed to get the information if Johnny was correct.

"How do you know this? Did you get a vision?" he asked.

"Yeah...Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of ?"

"Well, I was watching..well ignoring the television while I was talking to Bruce and as I went to turn it down ..I sa..saw a vision..of well...something that is going to happen.." he said, hesitating on the last comments.

"So what exactly did you see?" asked Walt, his curiosity as a cop taking over. Sometimes he was grateful for his need for knowledge.

"I saw a bus careening out of control and colliding with a telephone pole. On interstate 81."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lead my men on a wild goose chase here.."

"No..Look Walt. I know what I saw. And if we don't try to do something to prevent it, there's going to be two people seriously hurt without any help. Not for miles anyways."

Johnny always warned. He always made his visions come to life with a sense of urgency, as though time was rapidly slipping away and he was trying to catch it, to change it. Or at least try to change it. And he intended to win every battle he encountered with fate.

"Okay..Okay," Walt said, trying to calm him down.

"Walt, we don't have a lot of time. I get the sense that this is going to happen. And soon."

"All right, all right.." said Walt, "I'll come over as soon as I'm dressed."

"And you'll bring the police, right? And an ambulance?" interrupted Johnny.

"I'll try.."

"Walt, we don't have time to try. Just do it. Please." begged Johnny, but not sounding like a lost puppy. Johnny always seemed to be cool, no matter what the situation.

"All right Johnny. I will. See ya in half an hour. Okay?"

This seemed to satisfy him and Johnny heard Walt click and then the phone line was dead. What a somber description, he thought. He hoped that Walt got here soon. He was starting to get worried. 

He hadn't really seen when the accident would happen but he somehow knew that he only had a few hours to deter the accident from happening. Or to at least lessen the blow.

A Few Hours Later.....

"Okay Johnny. Let's go over this again.. Where did you see the accident happen?" asked Walt.

"I saw it here," he gestured as he walked around with the support of his cane. 

When Walt had shown up, Bruce had already been at Johnny's and was also waiting for him. With a quick hello, Johnny allowed him into his living room and all three were soon in the Sheriff of Penobscott County police car.

They had soon arrived to Interstate 81 and Walt had asked Johnny to describe the exact area where the accident was going to happen. They couldn't exactly comb out every vehicle, large or small, before they reached Cleaves Mills, even if Walt had sent out a couple of patrol cars to be on the lookout for tour busses. 

They were few and far between but Cleaves Mills was strategically positioned between two large cities, making it impossible for anyone traveling through to not run through Cleaves Mills main street.

Which meant that the people that Johnny saw in his premonition could be soon traveling through here, even if they were going to have an accident.

They'd already spent a good part of the morning combing through the adjoining interstates and had yet to see a tour bus that matched Johnny's description.

"Are you sure that it was going to happen today," asked Walt, already beginning to wonder if they weren't being led in a wild goose chase.

"Yes Walt. It's going to happen today." insisted Johnny, knowing full well that Walt was starting to lose patience. He knew they'd been here for the last two hours, taking only the men available for this mission. Which were only two more patrol cars, and only manned by two officers.

"I don't know Johnny. It sure seems like a long time for this vision to happen," commented Bruce, as he looked around the desolate area.

"Bruce. I know it's going to happen today. I'm positive. And it is going to happen here. Past the sign that says "Welcome to Cleaves Mills", gestured Johnny, the white, plain homemade sign distinctly present against the fields of grass. It was amazing how large the lands were for Cleaves Mills but his grandfather had made sure that Cleaves Mills got their fair share. A lot for a sleepy town.

And Johnny knew he was right. 


End file.
